Rights and Rewards
by CretianStar
Summary: Molly has her own way of making sure Sherlock earns his access to the morgue, a contract with strict terms. Naughty little one shot.


A/N: Dirty little one shot of Sherlolly relationship. Who doesn't need something lemony on a cold winter's night?

Merry Christmas (ish)

* * *

Molly had started charging him vouchers for access to the morgue.

Things such as 'Coffee Run' were popular, John preferred the 'Shut Up Sherlock' voucher but it didn't happen often to be fair. The 'Be Nice' card was also an option, but so was the "No Deductions Today" voucher.

When implementing the system Molly had obtained Anthea's help in drawing up a binding contract to ensure Sherlock didn't scoff them as silly bits of paper and this had been an oversight on Sherlock's part. He had signed it in a heartbeat.

When Molly first produced the "Shut up" card he had almost thrown it away until Molly pulled the contract out from her desk and tapped it with a smug smile on her face. He had turned a funny shade of red and snatched at the copy to study at home.

It had kept him silent at the time, she mused when he came in the next day with a temper tantrum threatening Mycroft on her.

"Nice try Sherlock." She beamed, "He wrote it." He glared furiously at her and all of a sudden his ire seemed to drain away. "I'll admit Hooper I am impressed at this." He raised one eyebrow and smile at her smug expression, seeing the worry fade from her eyes. "I will abide by your rules for access to the lab, though I'll admit I am unhappy you can choose the subject of the voucher without my input." He pouted from across the lab table.

"You think I would be mean to you Sherlock?" Molly was busying herself with lab results.

"… no" He pondered briefly. "I don't think you could."

M.H

"Hooper." He growled as she handed him a voucher as he walked in her front door. "What happened to not being mean to me!?" He hissed before he kissed her hard.

"What are you blathering about Sherlock?" Molly muttered against his lips as she stripped his shirt from his shoulders.

"You said when you first started this voucher rubbish that you would never be mean to me?" His husky voice made her shiver, or that might have been the kisses he trailed down her neck. "Now you hand me a card saying you have total control tonight…"

With those words, Molly pulled back and smiled.

"I almost forgot." She tugged on his hand towards the bathroom. "Strip." She demanded as they stood outside. When he opened his mouth to argue she waved the slip of paper at him. Pouting he stripped his pants off and tugged off his underwear. "Perfect." She whispered. He quickly read the mixture of anxiety and arousal in her eyes and decided to kiss her to give her that quick boost of confidence. It worked and she pulled him in and even Sherlock could not have imagined that his usually coy girlfriend could have thought this up on her own.

A chair stood in her bath tub, one of her dining chairs to be precise, at the other end to the shower and as he turned back to a bright red Molly, she was holding silk ties in her hands, nervously twisting them between her fingertips.

"Oh." He felt the heat flare in his stomach and he kissed her again, hard, until her head was swimming and she was panting for breath.

M.H

Never in his wildest dreams did Sherlock think his Molly would tie him to a chair while she showered before him.

He had allowed himself to be tied up, and after Molly had gotten over her initial shyness she was barely doing anything erotic. She had washed her hair and conditioned, she simply massaged in the shower gel and this was the running monologue the logical side of his brain was giving him. But that side was rapidly devolving into a heady mixture of want and need. All he could see was his naked Molly rubbing coconut shower gel into her breasts and he wanted to touch her, help her, taste her, take her. Only she had bound him to the sodding chair which he was going to break apart soon.

The next few hours would be seared into the walls of his mind palace until the day he died. She knelt before him, still dripping and took him in her mouth. He almost snarled her name at the wet heat on his prick. Her head bent and her wet her dripped down his thigh, bringing goosebumps across his body.

"Molly." He gasped. "No Molly please." He threw his head back and let out a hollow moan. "I'll be good, Molllyyy." He strained again at the ties and from the corner of her eye she could see the muscles in his arms cord against the restraints. It sent a hot thrill through her stomach and she sucked harder, causing expletives to tumble from his mouth.

She suddenly rose as his hips began to lightly buck and the muscles in his stomach fluttered, which was met with further cursing and a look that could have crumbled Rome. But he was mollified somewhat as she straddled him and kissed his neck, lowering herself slowly onto him.

His brain had liquefied, taking with it logic, reason and composure. Instead he begged her to take him, to ride him, anything… "just please Molly." His voice was hoarse and she couldn't resist.

It didn't take long for Sherlock to come, his vision filled with Molly's pert breasts bouncing before him, her body slicked with water, the feel of her nails in his shoulder and the delicious vibrations she was sending through his body.

He had wanted to wait for her to come but he couldn't he just couldn't and the first words that tumbled from his lips as he came down from his high was sorry, muttered out between pants as he rested his head against her chest.

She chuckled lightly, her own breathing unsteady as she stroked the damp strands of his hair from his face.

"You are in so much trouble Hooper." He growled against her, still breathing heavily but lightly biting a nipple as a warning. She shivered and kissed the top of his head.

"I know Holmes. I know. But you deserved a little punishment for being so mean to my assistant."

"Bollocks, I'll be worse to the man if this is what I get." He stared up at her and smiled when she started to blush. "Untie me Molly." He murmurs and she's quick to comply, wincing at the red marks that now encircled each wrist. A quick shower had them both cleaned up in no time at all

He stepped out of the shower, concealing his shaky legs and helped her out too before he ensconced her in the fluffiest towel he could find.

"Now Doctor Hooper, I think I promised you some retribution for your actions however I am willing to be lenient at this time. I shall exact my justice later." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before wandering off with a towel snug about his hips, leaving Molly a mixture of arousal and alarm. It would be just like Sherlock to 'exact his justice' at the most inconvenient time… like her sister's wedding next month, or the awards next week… or … oh no what had she done?

But despite the worry of being splashed across the tabloids, or being a family story for the next fifty years, Molly felt the usual tell-tale thrill running through her body when it came to the wonders of Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
